


花吐症得的是恋爱病吗

by laming



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laming/pseuds/laming
Summary: 泽田纲吉张开嘴，缓慢理解了Reborn的意思："啊......所以，你刚刚才知道你有喜欢的人，并且知道是谁了？""没错。""是谁？"泽田纲吉好奇："你有打算告诉对方吗？""告诉对方啊......"Reborn看向泽田纲吉，面露无尽嫌弃，上下打量泽田纲吉："是可以啊，我可以直接告诉你我喜欢的人是谁。"这可真难得，泽田纲吉睁大眼聚精会神。Reborn心情难以琢磨，变幻莫测，这会儿竟是和颜悦色，饶有兴致直盯泽田纲吉，嘴里毫不留情吐出两字："An idiot."
Relationships: Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	花吐症得的是恋爱病吗

Reborn捂着嘴咳了几声，近来他咳嗽不止，从轻微演变剧烈，丝毫不见好转。他思索几许，除了久咳不止外并未有其余不适，与他所认知的任何疾病并无对证。

Reborn对此不甚在意，泽田纲吉却大惊小怪。情有可原，泽田纲吉成为彭格列首领已有十余年，经历过73射线那场动荡，如今Reborn身上的任何改变都能让泽田纲吉心慌不已。泽田纲吉立刻召回远在天边的夏马尔，考虑到对方万年不变不为雄性看病的恼人坚持，泽田纲吉径直以火焰下达命令，表明事态紧急刻不容缓必须遵从。

彭格列御医还飞在天上的那段期间，Reborn咳嗽出现了显著改变，不是减轻或加重，只是咳着咳着咳出了一朵残缺不全的花。

Reborn凝视手心片刻，脑中浮现曾经阅览资料，随即了然。泽田纲吉瞪着那朵花，不可思议，看向从嘴里吐出花的那人："Reborn你、花？"他来回看向对方手心与人，张嘴，难以置信："你，怎么吐出花来？你跑去吃花？你知道，中药虽然有时候很神奇，但一般来说要有药效还是得经过煎煮，喝下的是汤汁，可不是将药材生吞活剥，你不是知道的吗？"

那话里的意思简直委婉担忧表达：Reborn你脑袋还好吗，怎么连花都要生吞了？

Reborn脸上表情有多嫌弃就代表他此刻有多想揍人，糟心看向自己学生，手上也确实随心行动，掷标枪般将那朵花击向泽田纲吉，茎身刺中前额，随着泽田纲吉一声哀号，留下红印。要不是Reborn控制力道，那朵花可就成了暗杀武器。

"蠢蛋。"Reborn睨着眼开口："这叫花吐症。一种病。久咳不止，不治则吐花。一开始吐出的是残缺种，就像这样。"Reborn以手掌优雅地示意他投掷出去且即刻掉落到泽田纲吉腿上的那朵："再不治，吐出的花逐渐完整，等到花朵完全盛开，一切就结束了。"

泽田纲吉含泪揉着前额："结束？结束是指好了吗？"

"结束是指......"

夏马尔风尘仆仆，在与美女们玩乐时被打断，论谁也不会开心，此时赶回却见本人早知病情，内心为自己的白跑一趟感到郁闷非常，故意刻薄道："结束是指灵魂离开肉体，肉体消亡，死去，化为尘土，直接到冥府或第三世界报到，消失在这世界上成为看不见的友人。"

"......"泽田纲吉怔愣，转头看向来人，此刻竟然无法理解自己到底听闻了什么。须臾，又看回Reborn，眼里带着殷盼，期望对方反驳这明显的玩笑。

可惜泽田纲吉的期盼要落空了。

"嘛，差不多就是这样。"Reborn点头赞同："你来太晚了，夏马尔。要是早个十分钟也许就用得上你的诊断了。"

夏马尔翻白眼，转身摆手："既然你都知道了也用不着我了，走了走了，真是，浪费我时间。"

"等等等等、"叫停的是泽田纲吉，第十代彭格列首领，露出非常疑惑的表情："不是，我听不明白，所以这是什么？吐花吐到死的病？你们在开什么玩笑？"

夏马尔烦不胜烦，直接挖出泽田纲吉的黑历史："你都有可能得差点丢脸丢到死的骷髅病，吐花吐到死又有什么好不敢相信？"

泽田纲吉哑然，确实还真有过这么回事，那时候他全身上下几乎布满不敢说出口的羞耻秘密，一小时便会毒发身亡，人差点就交代在那，好在当时夏马尔在最后五分钟因为太过怜悯从未和女性交流过的他，勉为其难用三叉蚊救治了他。

"不是不是，再等一下！"泽田纲吉忽然又想到："所以这个吐花、吐花症？应该也能用三叉蚊救治吧？"

"花吐症。很可惜，这跟你那次不一样，并不是能以毒攻毒救治的疾病。"夏马尔摊手："我完全没有解决办法。"

泽田纲吉惊恐："你说你没有办法，意思是Reborn最后一定会死？什么时候？还有多久？真的治不好了？"

夏马尔搔头，麻烦地叹气："倒也不是，但解决方法那家伙早就知道了，这真用不着我，所谓不要干涉别人谈恋爱，不然会被马踢。"

泽田纲吉又开始疑惑了："......这跟恋爱又有什么关系？"

泽田纲吉转头看向Reborn，这才发觉这家伙已经有好一段时间缄默不言，这会儿正抱胸闭目养神，或者，沉着思考。夏马尔没好气："我直接一口气解释完吧，简而言之就是，会患上花吐症的人就是暗恋某个人暗恋得要死，求而不得，只要心意一天不被接受，那么病症就会越发严重，从吐花开始为期一周，这周内要是无法和喜欢的人心意相通，注意，不是只要肤浅交往就行，是要千真万确互相喜欢，第七天就会毒发身亡。"

泽田纲吉脑袋有些懵，微张着嘴，盯着夏马尔。等运转过来才惊恐地指向闭目养神的那人："你说他！？那个Reborn！？世界最强第一杀手！？像恶魔的混蛋！？暗恋人！？还暗恋到要死了！？这到底是哪门子的玩笑！？"泽田纲吉夸张地看向窗外："这世界难不成要毁灭了！？新的73射线出现了！？还是奶嘴能量全数耗竭了！？那个Reborn！？暗恋！？啊！？"

Reborn，被次次点名诋毁的人，终于阴测测开口："怎么，蠢纲，我就不能有喜欢的人了？"

被言语气势威胁的泽田纲吉因顽强的求生意志瞬间闭紧嘴，摇头摇得像波浪鼓，双手挡在胸前做出防御姿势："呃、没有没有，我只是，呃、太震惊了。你怎么会、怎么会暗恋人？怎么不和对方说？这不是你的风格啊？"

Reborn点头道："这就是重点，我也才发现原来是这么回事。"

泽田纲吉张开嘴，缓慢理解了Reborn的意思："啊......所以，你刚刚才知道你有喜欢的人，并且知道是谁了？"

"没错。"

"是谁？"泽田纲吉好奇："你有打算告诉对方吗？"

"告诉对方啊......"Reborn看向泽田纲吉，面露无尽嫌弃，上下打量泽田纲吉："是可以啊，我可以直接告诉你我喜欢的人是谁。"

这可真难得，泽田纲吉睁大眼聚精会神。

Reborn心情难以琢磨，变幻莫测，这会儿竟是和颜悦色，饶有兴致直盯泽田纲吉，嘴里毫不留情吐出两字："An idiot."

泽田纲吉坐在办公桌前苦思冥想，狱寺隼人见状便想为十代目排忧解愁："十代目是有什么心事吗？"

泽田纲吉皱眉抱胸思考："倒也不是心事，只是在想Reborn暗恋的人会是谁？我想不透啊，他的喜好太难揣测了，除了碧洋琪外我根本不知道Reborn之前还找谁当过情人，对他的兴趣完全没有一个参照点。"

狱寺隼人面露古怪："暗恋？Reborn先生？他有可能暗恋谁吗？他不需要吧？"

"是吧！"泽田纲吉一个拍桌，彷佛找到同好，激动道："我也是这么想的！那个Reborn！他怎么可能暗恋人啊！但好像是真的，他现在得了那个什么吐花病，如果没有和喜欢的人互通心意那一周后就会死亡，可是Reborn好像完全不把这当一回事，看起来也没有要与对方告白的意思，我不能眼睁睁看Reborn因为这种原因死掉啊！我想找出那个人是谁，如果Reborn真的不愿意说，我也得想想办法！"

"嗯......"虽然狱寺隼人还在震惊那个世界第一杀手竟然有暗恋的人，还不敢说出口，情节有点魔幻到令人无法相信，不过他还是回过神来打算给予帮助："所以Reborn先生有说出什么能当作线索的东西吗？"

"线索吗？"泽田纲吉靠上椅背蹙眉回忆："不知道这个算不算，他说了他喜欢的人是个idiot。"

狱寺隼人严肃分析："嗯......idiot，可以翻译成笨蛋、傻瓜、蠢货、白痴，不知道Reborn先生指的是哪一种？"

"......我怎么听起来都是同样的意思？"

"不不不。"狱寺隼人认真道："十代目你想想，你不觉得级别听起来差很多吗？主要是应该要探讨Reborn先生到底喜欢的是哪个级别的idiot，是笨得可爱的那种，还是蠢到无药可救的那种，知道了这点才能好好去一一排除和做猜测。"

"呃......是这样吗？但我觉得如果真的这么蠢Reborn应该不会喜欢上对方？"

"也或许是因为这么蠢所以告白了也没用。"狱寺隼人不愧拥有灵活的脑袋："毕竟蠢到无法理解。"

"这......倒是有点道理。"泽田纲吉严肃了起来，双手交叉手肘抵上桌面："如果真的这么蠢那就有点难办了，到底要怎么样才能让对方知道Reborn的心意？"

狱寺隼人耸肩："这些都得放到后头，首先还是得先探听出那个idiot到底是谁。"

"也是。"泽田纲吉点头，随即迟疑道："......不然我再去问问？"

狱寺隼人露出灿笑比出一个拇指："等您好消息！"

"所以，"泽田纲吉旁敲侧击："Reborn你喜欢的人是个什么样的人？"

"不是说过了吗？"Reborn这会儿在思考最近轰动全世界数学家与物理学家难以解答的谜团，脑内条列了各种不同算式，此刻懒得把心神花在别的地方，便吝啬地给出与上回相同的回应："就是Idiot，I-D-I-O-T，idiot。"

还慷慨地一连说三遍。

泽田纲吉算是看出来了，Reborn确实真的认为他暗恋的对象就是个蠢货，无药可救的那种。

"呃、好吧......那，也许，对方还有什么其他特质？"

Reborn不堪其扰，终于舍得看向他，只是泽田纲吉从Reborn的神情里便明白其实只是懒得再与他废话周旋："除了idiot我还真想不到了，所有idiot的解释全套上去就对了。笨蛋、蠢货、傻子，那些有的没有的，你能想到多少个就全放上去吧，我完全不介意。喔，尽量多安一点，谢谢。"

"......"

泽田纲吉颓丧地出了Reborn的房间，一时之间竟不知该去往何处，他到底该拿这个idiot怎么办？方才在Reborn房间里看他咳出比上次还要多一点花瓣的花朵，不免升起更多危机感，偏偏Reborn就是对此不上心。

不过也许是他来的时机点不对，应该要等Reborn有心情闲下来时再探听，也许Reborn会愿意多说一点？

第三天，泽田纲吉终于逮到Reborn在外头悠闲喝咖啡的机会，坐到他身边。

泽田纲吉咳了两声："那个、Reborn......"

"你又想问是谁了？"

真不愧是自诩能读心的人。

Reborn这会儿浑身上下平和得很，很容易想到晒太阳的大猫，是会愿意施舍一部份时间供献出毛发任由上下其手的时刻。泽田纲吉当然不会错过这个机会。

"为什么你不向对方坦白呢？"

"谁说我没有？"

泽田纲吉震惊："......你说了？"

Reborn啜饮一口："早说了。"

"那......对方的回应？"

Reborn摊开手示意桌上那盆艺术插花："看吧，挺美的不是？"

泽田纲吉震惊得不行，一时失语，看着那五颜六色的花朵，即使全都残缺不全，却也离盛开不远了。这意味着什么，想到这点，泽田纲吉胸口便升起一股不适："我不明白。"

"你不明白什么？"

泽田纲吉苦丧着脸："我不明白，你不是、你不是和对方坦白了吗？为什么你会被拒绝，我不明白。"

"这哪有什么好不明白的？"Reborn道："又不是所有人喜欢一个人就能得到相同的回应？如果这世界真这么简单，又怎么还会有人经历过单恋失恋这种过程？"

"可你是Reborn啊！"泽田纲吉完全无法接受这种结果："怎么可能会有人拒绝得了你？"

Reborn失笑："怎么不可能？你觉得尤尼会接受我吗？"

泽田纲吉哑然。尤尼喜欢γ，这是众所皆知的事。

"所以你喜欢尤尼？"泽田纲吉抿着唇问，因为如果真的是尤尼，Reborn根本就没有翻盘的可能。

Reborn挑眉看向泽田纲吉："所以......你觉得尤尼是蠢蛋？"

泽田纲吉张嘴。

"......不，抱歉，我没这么觉得，我才是那个蠢蛋。"泽田纲吉诚心忏悔，竟然忘了Reborn心仪对象的特殊特点，不小心骂到了纯真无邪的尤尼，真是罪该万死。

Reborn哼笑，泽田纲吉猜想Reborn是被自己的愚蠢愉悦到了。

泽田纲吉颓丧叹气，视线落在那盆花上，色彩缤纷，即使他对草木不在行也看得出这里头塞了不少不同种类的花朵。是很赏心悦目，如果全都是盛开的花那一定很壮观。可泽田纲吉还是有很多的不明白，比如说他不明白为什么Reborn会有暗恋的人，不明白是什么样的人能让Reborn心甘情愿与这蚕食生命的花共存，更不明白Reborn为什么一定要为了这样的一个人赌上自己的性命。

"你想错了，我可不愿意为这种事赌上自己的性命，"Reborn看着泽田纲吉，开口："太蠢了，不值得。得这种病也不是我愿意的，说老实话，真的蛮糟的。那家伙又蠢又笨，学不会教训，还总爱抱怨，喜欢讨价还价，任性得不行，是个麻烦得要命的人，甚至闯祸一流，不懂检讨，糟糕透顶。"

Reborn轻啜咖啡，不加思索嫌弃地道出各种缺点，流畅得让泽田纲吉叹为观止。

"......你这说得不都是缺点吗？"泽田纲吉以手撑脸，脸部挤成一团，咕哝："所以你到底为什么要喜欢上这样的人？听起来完全没有任何优点？"

Reborn耸肩，不知道是不想回应还是连他自己也不清楚，手指点了点盆栽边缘，往泽田纲吉那推去一点，叶缘轻触泽田纲吉鼻头："你要吗？"

"不要。"泽田纲吉立刻皱鼻回应，后退了一点，眉眼里全塞满了抗拒："这应该是要送给那个人的吧？这些花全部都是你对那个人的心意，又不是对我的，你不应该给我。"

"喔，他不要。"Reborn勾着唇笑，说得轻描淡写，眼里盈着玩味。

不愧是十多年师生，泽田纲吉对Reborn的理解没有他想像得差，至少他看得出Reborn认为这整件事都很有趣。

泽田纲吉却完全不明白，这有趣吗？一点也不。他只觉得Reborn这闲适的态度让他一股愤怒油然而生，不应该啊，不应该是这样的："你不应该觉得有趣。这一点也不好玩。"

"为什么？"

"哪有什么为什么？你会死啊！"泽田纲吉戳着那盆花，推着移了一点回去，气愤道："你送不出去，对方不接受，你会死啊！这哪里好玩？那家伙、那家伙是已经有喜欢的人了吗？有交往对象还是已经结婚了？"

"倒都没有。"

泽田纲吉更生气了："所以那家伙是眼瞎的吗！到底有什么理由不能接受你？虽然你平常真的很恶劣，很糟糕，所作所为根本就和恶魔一样，一点也不体谅人，还是个虐待狂，可是、可是......！"

可是他看过Reborn认真对待重视的人的一面。

知道只要他想也能做到很温柔。

知道他有自己的行事准则，即使很不合理却有其道理。

知道他其实真的是个很好的人。

......即使平常为人真的很糟糕。

Reborn挑眉，泽田纲吉瞪着他，抿着唇，倔强地没有说完。Reborn等了一会儿，没有下文，径自赞同道："啊，说得倒是不错，可能对方真的眼瞎。又蠢又瞎，好惨啊，我怎么会喜欢这样的人？"

泽田纲吉微张唇，一时之间竟不知道该如何回应。赌气般地想，是啊，你怎么会喜欢不懂你的好的人，可谁叫你平时行事作风这么差劲，不被喜欢也是活该。

"所以你要可怜可怜我吗？"Reborn示意那盆栽，食指微弯，骨节轻敲，再度推去一点，扬起嘴角："我的心意，你要吗？"

泽田纲吉能怎么办？他只能瞪着Reborn，然后气闷地抱走那盆残缺却赏心悦目的花。

泽田纲吉把那盆花放在办公桌上。越想越不得劲。总的来说，虽然是心意，但不是给他的。而且这花还是人吐出来的，从嘴里咳出来时可能还沾了唾液？这算什么心意？糟透了！

"这是Reborn先生......咳、的花？"

泽田纲吉眨眼看向狱寺隼人，倏地思考起那个咳是真咳还是假咳。泽田纲吉察觉自己的天马行空，讪讪一笑，赶忙甩掉思绪，强迫自己回忆起那场谈话："是啊，就是Reborn咳出来的花，他说他的心上人拒绝了他，所以把这给我了。"

说着这些话其实让泽田纲吉有些沮丧，总归来说，Reborn有心仪对象、被心仪对象拒绝、Reborn会死，这样的因果关系全加在在一起实在让人心烦意乱。每一点，每一点，都有他讨厌的地方。比如Reborn怎么就一定要喜欢不会喜欢上他的人呢？或者到底是哪个不长眼的要拒绝Reborn？说到底，Reborn到底有哪里不好？（好吧，他真的不太好，但也还可以接受吧？）最重要的，他是真的不想再亲眼看到Reborn死去了。

狱寺隼人看了看心情又开始低落起来的十代目，垂下眼研究这盆花，思索道："如果这些花都是Reborn先生咳出来的话，其实也能成为线索之一。据说花吐症咳出来的花拥有暗恋对象的特质，不过因为得到这个病症的人太稀少，无从考究，所以这有可能是当事人对对方的感受，也有可能是对方本身确实带有这些品格。不过，其实，不管从哪方面看，这些花五彩缤纷的，不管是Reborn觉得对方有各种绚烂夺目的优点，还是对方本身就很出彩，全都说明了那个人可能真的是个挺优秀的人。要知道，一般来说吐出来的花会是单一品种。"

"优秀吗......"泽田纲吉有些不敢苟同。

"哪里不对吗？"

"我不确定......"泽田纲吉说："Reborn对那个人的描述是，又蠢又笨，学不会教训还很任性，爱抱怨，很麻烦......之类的，他全部都在说对方的坏话。而且，他上次也对我说所有idiot的解释全都安到那个人身上绝对不会有错。"

"呃......好吧。那、也许......对Reborn先生而言，对方所有的缺点都是优点？"

泽田纲吉本想说怎么可能呢，Reborn怎么可能会把别人身上的缺点都当成优点来看？可他愣了会儿，想到Reborn本来就对感兴趣的人事物存着怪异的喜好，如果哪一天突然和他说Reborn喜欢的人其实是八爪章鱼怪好像也不会太过奇怪。

泽田纲吉撑着下巴凝视那盆花，确实是美丽动人的，如果那真的代表对方的品质人格，那到底会是什么样的人？是圆润通透的清纯少女？还是让人难以驾驭的强势美人？是什么样的人才能让Reborn从那人身上看到那么多璀璨亮丽的特质呢？

也许是出神太过长久，狱寺隼人咳了一声唤回他的神智，问道："对了，十代目，我忽然想到一件事，您现在有暗恋的对象吗？"

泽田纲吉对这问题感到不解："......应该是没有？"

曾经有过，现在大概是没有。

"那就好，"狱寺隼人直接放下重弹："如果有的话就麻烦了，直接碰触过这种咳出的花有一定的染病概率，虽然十代目您碰到过了，不过既然您没有暗恋对象的话基本上就没什么所谓了。"

"等等......"泽田纲吉按着前额："你说这是会传染的？"

泽田纲吉这才回忆过来，狱寺隼人从看到那盆花起便很小心地站到一个适当的社交距离，只动眼不动手。

"是啊，"狱寺隼人拍着胸脯自得意满，眼里闪着求夸耀的讯息："我昨晚可是通宵看了所有资料！每篇资料上都这么写，所以得小心为上。不过十代目您就算得了花吐症也一定没问题，暗恋对象肯定也会对您抱有相同感情的！"

泽田纲吉看着狱寺隼人灿笑比出的拇指，实在难以理解这种明明好像很容易死人的东西，怎么每个人都这么没有危机意识？不如说，虽然有危机意识，但好像完全不把它当一回事，乐观得很。

他更想吐嘈当初自己暗恋笹田京子最后还不是没结果，他要是现在暗恋个什么人又得了这种病估计现在就得开始筹办葬礼了。根据以往经验，他还真不信自己的恋情能顺利开花结果。

他真该感叹好险现在根本没有什么暗恋的人。

泽田纲吉心累地把自己塞进办公椅里认真地叹上一口长气。

第四日，泽田纲吉趴在办公桌前鬼混，实话说黑手党首领并没有什么太多事情要做，他更多时候都被逼着进修学习，比如探讨商业理论、研究心理战术、增强语文能力、练习钢笔字（为了写信给其他家族或下达命令，Reborn说他的字丑得惨无人道，要是有人为此误解意思莫名其妙开启一场战争该怎么办？泽田纲吉虽然觉得这个举例太过夸张，但他没办法斩钉截铁说这种事绝对不会发生，于是只能悲痛遵从了）......等等令人想天天躺在地上虚度光阴的枯燥项目。

老实说他今日也精神不济，想了一个晚上Reborn的暗恋对象，从思考Reborn外出踪迹到平时接触人员，无论如何都思考不出到底会是哪位佳人。好像没有一个人对Reborn来说是非常特别的，真要说的话只有尤尼一个，可Reborn已经亲自否认了。

还有他从昨天开始就在想，Reborn把花送他是不是别有居心。虽然他这样好像是以小人之心度君子之腹，但只要一想到Reborn平时作为，还真不无可能。也许Reborn真的在打什么算盘，比如已经知道自己离死期不远，可又不想自己一个人孤伶伶死去，所以拉着泽田纲吉垫背给他陪葬......之类的。

"又在想什么蠢事？"

熟悉的语调，熟悉的奚落，与熟悉的打击力道。

泽田纲吉气闷，抬手接过被拿来打击的卷宗，摊开读取，连眼都没抬："你啊。你就是那个蠢事。"

"还在想？"Reborn神情微妙鄙视："你还是别残害你的大脑了，智商本来就已经不行了，你还想再蠢到什么地步。"

"喂喂，请你放尊重点，"泽田纲吉拍拍桌子："我可是很认真在担心你的事。"

"我还真不需要你这无谓的担心。"

"为什么？"泽田纲吉这会儿才抬眼看向Reborn，眼里有着他也看不清的执着："你觉得就这样死去也无所谓吗？"

Reborn睨着眼看他："无所谓啊，你又不是不知道我活得够久了。我不需要从谁那里得到更多东西。而且，蠢纲，人总有生老病死，总会有离别，你学生时代时不是都有学过吗？天下无不散的筵席，就算不是现在，未来的某一天我也会死，只是早晚的差别而已。"

"所以就不能是未来的某一天？一定得是现在？"

"你十五岁时今天就是未来的某一天，世界被73射线摧残那时也是曾经你的未来的某一天，或者再更早以前代理人之战也是我和你初见时未来的某一天，你说的未来还要多久？别太贪心了，蠢纲。"

泽田纲吉抿着唇，瞪着人，最后道："我不知道那个未来还要多久，但总之不能是现在。"

"真任性啊。那你要怎么办？有什么好的解决办法吗？彭格列的第十代首领？"Reborn摊手。

"你......"泽田纲吉直盯着Reborn，对方那个称号喊得实在太过讽刺，可他确实没有办法，毫无对策，只能泄气："......也许你能换个人喜欢？"

"不要。"Reborn看着泽田纲吉，一字一句道："不可能，办不到。"

"......"

"死心吧，蠢纲。"

说得还颇得意。

泽田纲吉则是气得不轻。得意个什么劲！都快死了！还是暗恋人暗恋到要死，这么、这么不值得的死法！还得意！

真的是！为什么要这么执着于那个人呢？如果那个人真的有这么好，那就不应该会让Reborn陷入这样的境地啊！应该要在Reborn坦白后直接答应，不应该让Reborn有死去的可能！因为如果是他的话、如果Reborn喜欢的人是他的话，他绝对、绝对、绝对不可能让Reborn就这样死去！更不可能让Reborn持续为这病症痛苦折磨！如果Reborn喜欢的人是他的话，如果Reborn和他告白了的话，他一定会答......

......

......嗯？

......他一定会答？

......他刚刚想了什么？

喔......见鬼了，泽田纲吉终于知道他到底为什么会这么生气的理由了。

"阿纲，你脸很红喔，是不是感冒了？"山本武将任务报告交回办公室时低头弯腰对泽田纲吉这样问道。

Reborn早在不知道什么时候离开了办公室。

泽田纲吉气若游丝，不知所措地缩在办公椅里："我不知道......如果真的咳起来......我觉得不是感冒很有可能会是那个的错......"泽田纲吉将手指指向那盆花，然后叹气地将额头抵在桌面上。

山本武拍了拍泽田纲吉的脑袋，灿笑道："喔，花吐症啊！没问题的！阿纲，你绝对没问题的！"

泽田纲吉不想说如果他真的得了花吐症的话，那他就真的完了，因为他才发现他很有可能的暗恋对象早就有宁死不变的暗恋对象了。

喔......

所以说，Reborn果真是想拉着他陪葬吧？给他花就是这个目的吧？

这个阴险恶劣的混蛋！

第五日，泽田纲吉喉咙开始发痒，是要咳起来的前奏。泽田纲吉非常郁闷。

"你写回函了吗？"Reborn问。

"喔，昨天你把邀请函给我后我就写了。"泽田纲吉从抽屉里将昨天写好的回函稿交出来让Reborn鉴赏。

Reborn一目十行，三两下过目完毕，没有什么太大的错误："还行，可以正式写回函了。"

"喔。"泽田纲吉接过纸张，重新拿了一张新的，拾起钢笔开始一笔一划慢慢撰写。要精致的花体字、不容出错、一勾一顿都得考虑美感，特别烦人，又费心费神。

在泽田纲吉抄写回函时，Reborn问道："你今天不问了？"

毕竟前一天才毅然决然夸下海口说绝对不会让他死掉，今天却缄口不言，确实有些反常。

"不想问。"

"不想知道那个人是谁了？"

"完全不想。"

"喔，所以你放弃了。"Reborn的声音听起来很欣慰。

"并不是。"泽田纲吉抬眼，看了看眼前人，随即又敛下眼继续书写："我只是觉得没必要了，反正你死了我也就差不多了。"

Reborn挑眉。

泽田纲吉明白Reborn的意思，指了指那盆花："那个碰到会传染的，我也稍微看了一下刊载的研究报告，我现在喉咙开始发痒了，所以大概是差不多要发病的前兆，拜你所赐，或者该说恭喜你，我暗恋的人也不喜欢我，他亲自跟我说有喜欢的人了，我很确定，所以我俩可以一起殉情了。"

"殉情的定义。"

泽田纲吉反射性给出回应："殉情是指双方在同一感情、意志与意愿下，在同一时间地点一道赴死。"泽田纲吉说完便明白了："好吧，我俩不是殉情，我们双方不在同一感情上，死的时间点也有差。"

Reborn倒没说话。

泽田纲吉将信函书写完，折起纸张，以蜡封函，交到Reborn手心里："那这就麻烦你了，Reborn。"

"提醒你拍卖会在三天后，记得把那些拍卖物品背景年代背一背，不要到时候别人找你聊古董还要看你一脸疑惑蠢样，丢人。"

"你都要死了，我也都要死了，谁还管你什么拍卖不拍卖，丢不丢脸的。"泽田纲吉咕哝抱怨："丢的也不是你的脸，反正你都要死了。"

Reborn沉吟一个长声："我倒认为我不会死。丢的还是我的脸，所以拜托你表现好一点。"

泽田纲吉愣了一愣，犹疑："......不会死？你们......心意相通了？在一起了？"

"没有在一起，不算心意相通。"

"那你怎么能断言你不会死？喔......你又想骗我了！你就是要让我去背那个拍卖会商品表！你每次都这样，骗我骗得很开心，我告诉你我这次不会再被你骗到了，我已经看穿你的意图了！死心吧，Reborn！"

Reborn居高临下的表情鄙夷到了极致："我认真的，你要是明天没背完我会提早先让你尝到地狱的滋味你信不信？"

"......"

"蠢货。"

Reborn转身头也不回地走了。

泽田纲吉在Reborn关上门离开视线后才扮着鬼脸朝门暗骂："......笨蛋！恶魔！暴徒！你不说我也会做啊，以为我在这个位置上坐几年了啊！"

第六日，泽田纲吉开始些微轻咳。Reborn和泽田纲吉两人面对面而坐，泽田纲吉闭着眼背诵各个古董商品来历背景，从头到尾流利地讲过一遍后才缓缓吁上一口气。

"挺好的。"Reborn评价。

"嗯。"泽田纲吉点头回应。

两人坐在沙发里沉默一阵。泽田纲吉低头摆弄沙发线头，Reborn视线落在泽田纲吉身上，没多久，站起身："没事的话那我先走了。"

"等等。"泽田纲吉喊住了人。

"还有什么事吗？"

"那个......"泽田纲吉嗫嚅，最后叹道："你先坐下。"

Reborn挑眉。

"先坐下啦，你站着我很有压力。"泽田纲吉仰头看向站着的人，见人毫无反应，才心不甘情不愿地用上敬词："拜托？"

Reborn再次坐回原位："尊师重道啊，阿纲。"

泽田纲吉撇嘴，心想这人可真小气，不过是昨天偷骂了几个词而已，还计较上了。泽田纲吉想了一会儿才开口："那个......我还是想知道、你......那个人，除了坏话外你还会怎么形容那个人？我只是想满足我的好奇心？毕竟我可能真的就快死了？"

主要是想知道自己到底差对方到底多远，好让自己释怀罢了。

Reborn露出了一脸古怪麻烦的神情，偏过头好一会儿，才道："硬要说的话就是为了在乎的人可以勇往直前，拚命去寻找其他可能性，无论如何也不会想放弃的这种坚持吧。对待不合理的事物总会想办法用自己力所能及的事去导正，虽然时常因为恐惧害怕而逃避，可最后还是会鼓起勇气站到最前线去保护想保护的人。也经常为了一堆小事抱怨，脾气说不上好，有时候会对小孩发脾气，尤其是最烦人的那个，不过该哄的时候会哄，被撒娇了就没辙，抱怨完就忘了有这回事，总的来说包容力挺宽广的一个人。"

泽田纲吉出神地凝视Reborn，其实只断断续续听到寥寥几字。Reborn那样的神情太少见，就好像初升朝阳，照映在平静的湖面，闪烁起点点波光，又像微风吹拂，轻抚面颊，勾勒出温和的真情。

"虽然愚蠢，但善良；笨是笨了点，但会努力；脚踏实地一步一步走来，不被这混浊的世界给侵蚀，身上的光芒不曾被掩盖，会愿意伸出手救助各种人，容易心软，不擅斗争，是在这泥沼里难得一见的好人吧。"

泽田纲吉知道那大概是仅此一次的交心坦言，此生不会再有另一个人能让他露出这样的神情了。

"真好。"

"嗯？"Reborn看向他。

"我是说，"泽田纲吉低下头，组织言语："就是觉得挺好的，能被你这样看重着。"

Reborn平静地看向他，开口："那么你为什么要摆出那样的表情？"

泽田纲吉愣了愣，什么样的表情？老实说他还真不知道，至少应该是微笑的，他才不想把自己弄得好像很可怜，再说Reborn本来就已经给他足够多的东西了，他的人生全都是Reborn交给他的，根本就没什么好再要求的了。最后只是叹道："不就是因为更加确定我死期将至了吗？"

Reborn盯着他好一会儿，点头："所以，我刚说的你都没在听是吧。"

"呃、"泽田纲吉摸着鼻头，转开视线："哈哈。"

Reborn勾起嘴角："我想也是。不错。反正我估计你就算听清了也会是相同的反应，毕竟你是蠢纲嘛！"

"呃、啊？你又骂我！"

Reborn懒得理他，站起身，这会儿是真要走了，留下来一点意义也没有，将手上的拍卖会总目录拍到泽田纲吉头上："再说一次，你不会死，我也不会，你得的只是普通感冒，回去把那篇关于花吐症的研究报告再详细认真看一次。没错，Idiot，就骂你，不服咬我。"

说完Reborn便迈步离去。

泽田纲吉目瞪口呆。

第七日。泽田纲吉看着一副什么事都没有，身体健康，谈吐流利，并且气色非常好的Reborn，难以言喻。

泽田纲吉等Reborn向人交代完事项才缓慢移动过去，在Reborn睨向他时问道："所以，你的花吐症真的好了？"

"不算好得彻底，差不多两天前开始好转。估计再两三天就会痊愈。"Reborn手上拎着开得比上次灿烂但也不算盛开的插花盆栽，那些花还是五彩缤纷的，看起来十分美丽，或者更加美丽。毕竟那些都是快要盛开的花嘛。

"喔......"泽田纲吉瞄了瞄几眼，心下暗道估计是待会要送给心上人的。

泽田纲吉和Reborn并肩走在长廊上，往首领办公室的方向走去。

"我让你重看花吐症的研究报告你看了没？"

"看了啊。"泽田纲吉开始叙述起阅读到的内容："就是......只要当事人知道他们之间互相有同样的情愫就会痊愈。"

"得病的条件？"

"诶？......喔，情感不对等，不知道对方喜不喜欢自己......之类的？"

"差不多吧，简而言之，如果暗恋的对象有或多或少给予同样情感的回应那么根本不会有得病的可能。"

"喔......"泽田纲吉思考了一会儿："所以你说你们没有在一起、不算心意相通但是你能痊愈，这件事是有可能的......然后你说你不会死，我不会得病......所以我或多或少得到了相同的回......嗯？"

泽田纲吉渐渐停下脚步。

"你开始痊愈，所以你或多或少也得到了回......你说两天前......"

泽田纲吉张大嘴巴，猛地转头看向Reborn。

"Told you, "Reborn勾起唇，将盆栽下放到目瞪口呆的泽田纲吉手上："you are an idiot."

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 花吐症得的是恋爱病吗？  
> 27：辱骂病吧？


End file.
